


Nap Time

by staymagical



Series: Keithtober 2019 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Keithtober 2019, Klancetober 2019, M/M, Married Life, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical
Summary: Keith soothes his baby daughter during nap time.“Come on, Kylee,” Keith pleads. “I know you’re tired. Just lay down baby girl.”Kylee only cries harder, pushing up onto wobbling knees within her crib as Keith makes to step away. She leans against the bars with hands outstretched, tears streaming down her chubby cheeks filling the room with her heart-wrenching cries.Keith knows he’s not winning this battle.





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Keithtober Day 26 & 27: Nap and Modern AU

“Come on, Kylee,” Keith pleads. “I know you’re tired. Just lay down baby girl.”

Kylee only cries harder, pushing up onto wobbling knees within her crib as Keith makes to step away. She leans against the bars with hands outstretched, tears streaming down her chubby cheeks filling the room with her heart-wrenching cries.

Keith knows he’s not winning this battle. 

He should leave her. That’s what all the books say, what the advisors and experts tell new parents. Don’t coddle, don’t come running at every cry. Let them cry themselves out. Teach them to stand on their own.

But dammit, she’s just a baby. Their baby. She shouldn’t have to learn tough love so soon in life.

And Keith is so very weak.

“Shhh baby girl,” he reassures, resolve shattering as Kylee’s cries turn into screams. He scoops her back up into his arms, pressing her against his chest and starts up a rocking motion with his body. “It’s okay, Daddy’s here. I’ve got you. Shhhh.”

It takes only a few rounds of bouncing, rocking and swaying for Kylee’s distressed bawling to simmer down into soft sniffling. She buries her face into his shirt, tiny fists grabbing into his shirt with dear life and Keith wills his heart not to implode.

For the millionth time that day alone, Keith wonders how he got so lucky. How this tiny helpless bundle in his arms can bring so much joy and happiness to his life.

Keith sighs, resigned. “Your papa is going to kill me.”

Neither of them believe in the tough love teachings of many an expert but Lance has more experience with the faux cries of a needy baby and how too much coddling can teach bad manners. And all his attempts to instill this knowledge into Keith has failed thus far.

Perhaps Keith’s heart is much too soft for fatherhood.

He walks her out into the living room, bouncing her gently along the way. Until her grip has loosened and her sniffles have all but subsided. Until she has folded herself against him, soft warm and content.

Cradling her carefully, Keith lays down on the couch, settling back with his head on the armrest and Kylee curled up on his chest. “Just for a little while, until you fall asleep, okay?” he tells her. She’s a beautiful spot of warmth above his heart, snuggling in closer, eyes drooping with her waning energy. Chocolate hair lands across her forehead and Keith gently cards it back to curl behind her small ears. “Then you have to go back to your crib before your papa comes home.”

She responds with a yawn and Keith melts.

She’s so beautiful. A precious little thing that he wants to just hold and cherish and never let go. The most important person in his life right alongside Lance.

“This is a one time thing. Okay, a four time thing.” Keith runs a hand through her hair again, relishing in the softness weaving through his fingers. Kylee blinks up at him, unconcerned and Keith can almost see Lance’s judging eyebrow in her expression. “Don’t look at me like that, you started it. Just don’t get used to this.”

If Kylee understands him, she doesn’t show it, smacking her lips a few times before slowly sinking into a comfortable sleep. Keith watches her, his hand resting on her back in a tender embrace, feeling her chest move gently with every dreamless breath.

And that’s how Lance finds them an hour later, Kylee nestled peacefully on her father’s chest, both fast asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram for more Klance and VLD drabbles and short fics: [staymagwrites](https://www.instagram.com/staymagwrites/)


End file.
